Alone
by Krazykitty12
Summary: May is missing her friends and their company and Drew is willing to help her cure her lonliness


This is going to be my second story on this site and first of all, I want to thank Tropicallight for being the only one reviewing but hey, at least I got one review. I hope this one will be better then the previous story so enjoy!

* * *

Rubbing her cold arms and throwing more kindling into the fire, May watched the embers of the fire come to life in front of her while she regrets ever deciding to travel on her own." He makes it look so easy" She thought as she looked up to glance at the bright moon in the cold night. May was not accustomed to dealing with crippling lonliness exspecially not at night in the forest. The once sunny and beautiful field May chose to camp out on turned dark and eerie after the sun has set. May would have called out one of her pokemon to accompany her but they were having a nice rest that they desreved after a grueling day of training.

She missed her old traveling companions Ash,Brock and her brother matter how annoying they sometimes could be, they would always look out for her and cheer her on. Soon a single tear rolled down her cheek and another until her eyes were brimming with tears. She longed for company , perhaps her parents, or nurse joy, or maybe even Harley...ok maybe not was so caught up in her sorrow that she did nit notice nearing footsteps towards her campsite. Those footsteps belonged to a certain green haired coordinator. Having heard the cries and sobs,Drew was trying to pinpoint out their exact location to find out what was going on. Never did he expect that May was the one making those sounds.

"May? Is that you?" Drew asked while studying her greif filled face "What the heck happened to you?" "Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" May said as she hastedly rubbed her eyes with her sleeve and tried to gve Drew a convincing smile. Form her wobbly voice and her obvious lack of acting skills, Drew gave her a worried expression. "You know your acting is terrible right?" May sighed and her smile slipped off her face. "I'm just lonely... And I don't want my pokemon to worry..." She murmered while looking down at her shoes in rolled his eyes and started pitching up his tent right next to May's."What are you doing?" She asked curiously. "Keeping you company" he replied after successfully pitching up the tent." I can't have you crying all night and disturbing all the wild pokemon, go to sleep , its late" "You don't have to do this."May said guiltily with a blush as red as her bandana on her face. " Well, I will and you don't have a choice in it." Drew retorted and practically pushed May in her tent.

May reluctantly zipped up her tent and lay down to try and sleep. Emphasis on try. No matter how May turned and fluffed her pillow, she just could'nt enter the world of dreams and turning for the hundredth time, Drew opened the entrance of the tent. " Stop turning around in here, you make it sound like theres a herd of Donphan in here and I need my sleep." Drew told her with an annoyed tone. " Well I'm sorry Grasshead but I just can't sleep." May whined while burying her head under her pillow. " Let me guess, your still feeling lonely?" " Maybe..." May answered, silently thanking her pillow for covering her face and her view. Drew ran his hand over his hair in exasperation and sat down in the tent." I'll be here with you now go and sleep" May obeyed and closed her eyes but as soon as she did so they poped open.

"I can't sleep with you staring at me." " Fine! Then how about this?" Drew lay down on as far as he could in the tent from May and closed his eyes. Finding no problems with this plan, May agreed and finally was she able to drift off to sleep. When May woke up in the morning, there was no traces of Drew besides his signature red rose. " That stupid grasshead! He broke his promise!" May muttered angryly as she glared at the rose. With a tinge of sadness she began to pack her pillow into her fanny pack until she caught a whiff of eggs cooking. With newfound hope, she walked out of her tent to see Drew scrambling some eggs for breakfast.

Skipping happily towards him, Drew handed her a plate of them" After you eat them which would be less than five minutes, we will continue to the next city. Deal?" May nodded her head as she stiffed her mouth continuosly with the food." By the way, your not going to tell anyone about last night right?" " Maybe" He said with a smirk. " What happened to the nice Drew that helped me last night?" Drew rolled his eyes at that coment. However,he couldn't help but smile when he remembered how he woke up with May in his arms.

* * *

Please read and review if you enjoyed it as I really want more reviews to work on improving my writing and it really helps


End file.
